Princess Tutu: Cinderella
by gummibearkidd
Summary: Fakir and Mytho try to find the perfect girl to help them find Mytho's heart. Through a ball. Ahiru only has until midnight until she turns back into a duck. AhiruxFakir or AhiruxMytho not decided yet. Rated T to be safe


**Heyy it's gummibear, call me Chu. This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it.**

**Fakir: "They wont like it."**

**Chu: "Why not?"**

**Fakir: "Ahiru and I hate each other again…"**

**Chu: "Too bad! HAH it's my story!"**

**Fakir: "Which you don't own."**

**Chu: "Yup it was created by Ikuko Itoh, I own nothing."**

**I have sort of a code for my stories:**

**Bold: I don't know yet. For now it's just important**

_Italics: What ever is in italics is thought_

Underline: I have no idea yet.

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Once Upon a Time in a Kingdom Far, Far Away…<strong>

Well… not too far away or I never would of stalked, ehem, observed young Ahiru's life.

Anyway, there lived a young Duck, named Ahiru, in a pond by the wicked Rue's house. She used to have a daddy duck, he died…

She had an evil stepmother raven too, Rue ate her. Her evil stepsister (surprise!) turned human, and later ate her own mother… (guess who the stepsister is)

She had a pretty good life, considering Rue was planning on eating her in the future… She went to school everyday, well, she looked in the school window and watched. She also had friends that fed her bread everyday in the park; however, when she went home Rue would abuse her and laugh at how she's still a duck.

"Drosselmeyer-sama never blessed you with the ability to turn human, yet he gave me this adorable necklace to wear to change me." She bragged (A/N I've always thought of Drosselmeyer as sort-of a god-ish character-don't you?)

"QUACK!" said the now depressed duck before running- er, waddling to town.

* * *

><p>Coming from the ballet studio was beautiful swan lake ballet music. Inside was none other then Prince Mytho (AN no, he doesn't have a heart in this story) dancing alone. Well, Sir Fakir was watching, but a jerk like that doesn't count! Other than Fakir being there, the sight was beautiful to the young duck. Mytho's snow white hair was slightly messed up from dancing, in his blue suit with white tights and grey dress shirt. His tiara fell slightly to the side, creating an adorable picture for Ahiru's eyes. His hazel eyes wanting someone to dance with. The little duck wanted more than anything to be human long enough to dance with Prince Mytho, but even if she could turn human, Fakir would just send her away like he does to every other girl. Disappointed, Ahiru just decided to watch the scene in front of her with lonely eyes, until

"It's a duck." said Mytho before coming up to the window.

"Yes Prince, now keep dancing" Fakir said, as if talking to a 5 year old. Mytho would not keep dancing though, instead, he watched the little duck. Ahiru thought she was going to burst with the joy of being acknowledged by Prince Mytho. When she heard the terrible voice say. "Do you want to keep it, then?"

"I don't know"

"Then keep dancing!" Fakir nearly screamed that part. Ahiru has had enough of yelling for one day. It was getting late, so she decided to return to the little pond in Rue's yard where she would get a good night's sleep.

"Fakir, what do you think happened to my heart?" asked a quiet voice

"You know it shattered to pieces long ago" Fakir replied, quite bored

"But, where is it?"

"I really don't know…" It was late and Fakir was tired, the only thing keeping him up right now, was the lights in the room they shared, and that Mytho was sitting on his twin sized bed.

"What are feelings like?" This was now turning into a battle, and Mytho was winning

"You were blessed enough to not have any, kay? Now go to bed"

"Ok, good night Fakir." He replied almost disappointed, but he can't be, can he?

"Wait, Mytho" Fakir called with a sigh "If you really want to know what feelings are like, then find out for yourself."

"How will I do that? Asked Mytho obviously not knowing…

"We will hold a ball next week, the girl you seem most attached to will help you find your heart shards."

"Ok Fakir, good night" Mytho got up and walked over to his king sized bed on the other side of the room and turned out the lights. Today he dreamt of what it will be like to have a heart, and he had a very good night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please Review [also add whether you want AhiruxMytho or AhiruxFakir or If Ahiru is just a lonely bitch and Rue gets 'em all. :) ]<strong>

**Fakir: "They won't review, Ahiru hates meh!"**

**Chu: "Shuttup."**

**Anyway, im sorry if it was a bit OOC, im only a beginner. Thanks **

**Ooh Yeah! Fun stuff's happening in the next chapter: **

**Sneak Peek? - Mr. Cat! **


End file.
